The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and an image reproducing method, as well as a recording medium in which a program for a computer to carry out the image reproduction process, is stored.
For example, there has been proposed an image reproduction apparatus for reproducing synthesized image data as contents having data structures of two or more different types, which are represented by object data used in an MPEG 4 mode.
FIG. 11 is a diagrams showing a device for encoding image data containing conventional various data structures, and a structure of the device which reproduce such image data. In an image encoding device 207, various object data 201-1 to 201-5 to be handled are input, and they are subjected to a multiplying process by a multiplying process 202, and thus image data is formed. In the conventional image reproduction apparatus 208, these image data are subjected to multiple separation by a multiple processing portion 203, to be separated into individual object data 209-1 to 209-4, and an image to be displayed is formed on the basis of scene description object data 209-5. In some cases, the synthetic display at the synthetic display section 204 is controlled on the basis of event data from a user interface 205, and the result is outputted as an output 206.
The above-described conventional image reproduction apparatus merely reproduces image data which was formed in advance, as it is and as it is determined. Further, even for a partial little change in data, such a newly changed data, which reflects the changed portion instantaneously, cannot be reproduced unless the image data is reedited. Further, for example, if image data which have such a relationship as of a background and an object is synthesized and displayed, it becomes impossible to know which portion is the object if the user tries to operate the object, and therefore the operation is not very much easy.